Please don't jump
by angelxinxdisguise
Summary: Por favor no saltes... y si nada puedo hacer... saltare por ti... Fanfic inspirado en el video don't jump de tokio hotel.


Por favor… no saltes… ven a mi lado… yo te protegeré… yo seré tu angel guardia… por favor no saltes… pero… si no se puede hacer nada mas… yo saltare por ti

Por favor… no saltes… ven a mi lado… yo te protegeré… yo seré tu angel guardia… por favor no saltes… pero… si no se puede hacer nada mas… yo saltare por ti.

Fic escrito a las 3 de la mañana… si… por favor déjenme un review…

Fic one shot inspirado en el video de don't jump de Tokio hotel, además de eso también tiene algunas cosas de la canción, este fic es dedicado a las fans de Tokio hotel a mi primin Guillermo que ama este video. Espero que les guste y que no sean muy malas conmigo por que quizás no este muy bien escrito… estoy algo oxidado debido a que no he escrito nada de alto nivel como un fic últimamente.

Please don't jump.

Un chico de largo cabello negro caminaba por la fría ciudad, vestidos con unos jeans negros y desgastados, una camiseta gris manga corta un una chaqueta que tenia una capucha con la cual se cubría la cabeza para protegerse del frío, su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos no se veía nada en ellos, ni un brillo ni una señal de vida, eso solo era un cuerpo vació y sin alma.

En medio de la oscuridad el chico levanto la mirada con dirección a un alto edificio…

Flash back.

-"Te lo juro… solo te amo a ti… puedes estar seguro de eso por que no me gustan las chicas" -le dijo el chico de cabello corto y castaño con bellos ojos color miel, vestido con nos jeans y una camisa manga corta negra.

-"Como estar seguro de ello" –le dijo el chico de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos castaños estaban delineados con rimel negro, su largo cabello suelto y lacio, y vestido con unos jeans y una chaqueta manga larga a rayas negras y blancas.

-"Créeme lo que te digo… es una promesa" –le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Me has prometido… muchas cosas" -dijo mirándolo directamente y sonando no muy animado.

Fin del flash back.

Al ese recuerdo venir a su mente una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo y empezó a rodar por su mejilla al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Subió por las escaleras del edificio pasando sus manos por los pasamanos de las antes nombradas, cada piso que subía era una nueva lagrima que a su vez era un recuerdo mas de una promesa que nunca encontró... entre recuerdo y lagrimas al fin llego al ultimo piso… llego a la azotea y mientras caminaba hacia el borde se iba abriendo al chaqueta hasta lograrlo y dejarla caer al suelo dejándolo solo con la camisa manga corta gris.

Llego al borde del edificio y miro hacia abajo para luego montarse en el borde, desde hay arriba veía toda la ciudad y sentía el aire frió y calmado que movía su cabello mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-"Ce…sar" -dijo el nombre de quien le prometió un sin numero de cosas en un tono casi inaudible.

Por otra parte y algo lejos del edificio caminado entre los callejones estaba un chico de cabello largo y negro con algunos mechones blanco parado, vestido totalmente de negro con unos Jeans, una camisa y un largo abrigo, de su cuello colgaba un collar de plata y sus ojos estaban maquillados de negro, del mismo color que estaban sus uñas.

El chico miraba a los humanos en el callejón, miraba como los vagos se robaban entre si, ante esto el solo bajaba la mirada con algo de desilusión y seguía caminando hasta al fin llegar al edificio frente al cual ya habían algunas patrullas y bastante gente, al ver que todos veían hacia arriba este chico también lo hizo y vio al chico en el borde del edifico.

Por su parte el otro chico tenia la mirada en el vació hasta que bajo la mirada y en este instante otra lagrima salio de sus ojos y cayo en el vidrio de una de las patrullas.

Abajo el chico de cabellos parados corría hacia el edificio pasando la banda de seguridad y empujando a uno de los espectadores hasta quedar cerca del edificio, al estar ahí levanto la mirada y miro directamente al chico de arriba a los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

-"Ese chico… es Gabriel…" –pensó mientras veía al chico.

En el borde del edificio Gabriel levanto la mirada y volvió a ver al vació, de alguna manera en algún lugar de esa azotea se perdió en su propio dolor y por unos instantes cerro los ojos y pensó en el final para después comenzar desde el principio con una nueva vida.

Por su parte el otro chico subía desesperadamente las escaleras, mientras pensaba en ese chico, en su rostro en la expresión vacía en su rostro. Al fin lo logro, logro llegar al ultimo piso, al llegar miro al chico de espaldas mirando al suelo y de inmediato corrió hacia el hasta que quedo a unos pocos metros de el.

-"Por favor detente" -dijo y Gabriel giro la cabeza para mirarlo y después miro hacia la luna. –"No saltes… las luces que vez no te guiaran… te engañaran…" –dijo mientras se acercaba a el lentamente.

-"Grito en la noche por el… pero no puedo hacer que se haga realidad lo que deseo" –dijo Gabriel y volteo totalmente para mirarlo. –"¿A que viniste?... ¿quien eres?"

-"Por favor no saltes… ven a mi lado, yo te protegeré del dolor… solo toma mi mano… y dame la oportunidad" –dijo cuando al fin estaba frente a el mientras le ofrecía la mano. –"Déjame ser quien te proteja" –aun ofreciéndole la mano. –"Si todo esto no puede detenerse yo saltare por ti"

En ese instante los ojos de Gabriel tomaron algo de brillo y su alma empezó a salir de su cuerpo tomando la mano del chico frente a el para luego dar un pequeño salto para quedar frente a el mientras que su cuerpo caía de espaldas por el borde del edificio, al tiempo que las personas que miraban desde abajo gritaban desesperadamente para luego oír el sonido seco de huesos rompiéndose al estrellarse contra el cemento.

-"¿Que eres… exactamente?" –levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos al chico frente a el.

-"Soy Bill Gabriel, e venido para proteger tu alma… morir de esa manera afecta al alma" –le Bill mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba. –"Te buscaba"

-"Eres un angel de la muerte… ¿no es así?"

-"Si… eso soy…"

-"lo imagina… ¿Y yo… que soy?" –cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que el abrazo que este angel le daba era el mas calido que le habían dado desde que podía recordar.

-"Eres lo mismo que yo… estarás a mi lado… a menos que tu no quieras" –lo dijo dejando de abrazarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Si… si quiero"

-"Perfecto… ahora vamonos… este mundo esta lleno de humanos terribles"

Bueno así acaba este fic espero que les aya gustado a todos y que me dejen aunque sea un review para subirme el autoestima… traumático… el suicida del fic se llama como yo OO…¿por que será? A si ya me acorde. Por cierto este angel es Bill Kaulitz el vocalista de Tokio hotel, el me gusta y bastante… aunque me trauma que el y yo nos parezcamos en tantas cosas… bueno adiós se cuidan todos, gracias por leer este fic -o-


End file.
